Hidden of the Dark Forest
by pippinpianogirl
Summary: the Heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are out and about at hogwarts as the teachers of the DATDA class. Gwen, Henry and Rod are rumored to have been dead for 15 years, and are out again to protect the school...but harry doesnt expect to forbi


The leaves and branches of trees brush against Gwen as she runs. The thorns catch at her robes and delay her only a second, but she cuts through them with her fearful speed. She panics after a stunning spell grazes her ear and hits a nearby tree, and runs faster from the gaining Death Eaters.

But finally realizing her powers and, in her mind, comparing them to the Death Eaters' powers, she stops, turns, and smiles crookedly at the abruptly stopped and confused Death Eaters. She draws her sword, and cracks her knuckles threateningly before she cries and lunges her blade into the nearest torso. Blood splattered everywhere, but this hardly slowed down Gwen's violent rage. She thinks hard, as she battles, of a spell that would do the most damage, and when she thought of it, she felt the familiar and intense tingle of the spell go down her arm and out of her bloodstained and outstretched fingers to the three Death Eaters starting to surround her. It was the jelly legs curse and all three of them fell down clumsily. "HA HA!" Gwen cried, and swung her sword as if daring the remaining Death Eaters to fight her. "_Four down, six to go,"_ she thought savagely.

Realizing, for a second time, she was out-numbered, Gwen calls for her horse, and mounts it, slicing off two outstretched fingers of a Death Eater while she was at it. Howling in pain, he tosses his head back only to uplift his mask and reveal who he was.

"Avery!" Gwen exclaimed seeing the pointed sweaty face from under the upturned mask, an evil but pained grin on his face.

"Get her!" he screamed, encouraging the other Death Eaters while nursing his two bloody stumps of fingers. The death Eaters ran toward Gwen and her horse, but she was quicker and thought of the body bind curse and watched with satisfaction as it shot out of her fingers at the four of the six remaining Death Eaters. She then tried galloping away but the jelly-legs curse was going to the Death Eaters advantage. They frantically grabbed hold of her horse's legs and brought her down.

Gwen, prepared, detangled herself from her shill-neighing horse and drew her dagger and fought with the two Death Eaters left. Slashing violently with all her might, she cut off one of the Death Eater's leg and watched it fall to the ground with a sickening thud. As the now one-legged Death Eater recoiled, Avery took the chance at facing Gwen. Gwen, tripping over the amputated leg, felt as though she were going to be sick. Avery, noticing this, took the chance to use the Cruciatus Curse.

"_Crucio!"_ He cried, watching savagely as Gwen screamed and twitched in pain. She quickly recovered, but acted to still be in pain as she thought of the stunning spell. Red light erupted from her right hand and Avery fell down with a thud.

Gwen gingerly got up, and looked around at the damage. She saw the three jelly-legged Death Eaters squirming to get their abandoned wands. Gwen spotted this and summoned them to her hand.

"There's plenty more where that came from, boys. So if I were you I'd watch my step," she said with grim satisfaction. The terrified Death Eaters apparated on the spot, leaving their wands in the care of Gwen. She wiped off some of her sweat and the blood with her sleeve and slowly walked over to the stabbed Death Eater and removed the mask. "Nott…" she muttered under her breath and walked over to the four board stiff Death Eaters and removed their masks.

"The Lestranges, Crabbe, and Goyle," she said tisking and clicking her tongue disapprovingly. "I might've known. You'd better run along now too unless you want me to finish you off," and with that they left with four loud cracks.

Gwen turned around, and noticed the one-legged Death Eater wasn't where he was laying. Gwen followed with her eyes a trail of blood splattered on the ground, and guessed he was trying to get out of there unnoticed. Gwen, exhausted, let him go. She helped up her horse, who was still on the ground, and gathered up Avery, Nott, and the leg and mounted her horse. She glanced around once more to see if she forgot something, but was saved the trouble. She kicked her horse and rode out of the area, completely unaware that hundreds of miles away, a young teenager was dreaming all of this.


End file.
